


Magical Happenings

by SilverSnake15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Fantasy, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Werewolf Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnake15/pseuds/SilverSnake15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a witch that's in love with Bucky, the other guy that lives in the forest. Reader-Insert.</p><p>Inspired by auideas' "The Witch and Werewolf AU" prompt post on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a witch.

You are a witch.

One that lives in the forest, casting spells and mixing potions. Most of your magic is spent experimenting out of sheer boredom (if not for your Bottomless Bag, there would be no space left in your cottage for you, given the sheer amount of potions you have lying around). Occasionally you'll use your talents to heal wounded animals or help the travelers that offer coin for your aid. Though your grimoire contains Dark spells, you're a pretty good person—but those in the nearby village fear your power. And maybe they also feared your batshit crazy parent, who used to turn into a dragon and terrorize the countryside when they were alive. That wasn't your fault, though.

Nevertheless, you're pretty lonely. You have some mage and faerie acquaintances in the next county over, whose well-paying jobs keep them too busy to visit you. The animals in the forest like you enough, but you aren't a druid, so your conversations really just involve you talking to yourself and them staring back at you. There is one person who you consider to be a close friend, though.

Bucky. He told you his real name, James, but there are about five of those in every village. And you secretly think he's too adorable for a name so mundane, anyway.

Bucky lives in a cave about a mile away, all by himself. You had asked for directions, and he had vehemently denied you, claiming that he was too dangerous to be around you for longer than a couple hours.

Bullshit. Okay, yes, there was something...off about him. He only ever wore long-sleeved shirts, with a glove on his left hand, even in the sweltering summer. You were both good friends, yet when you asked about his past, he avoided answering your questions. And he was an exceptional shot, who got nervous when he went hunting; Bucky's anxiety was so great that he only ate meat every couple of weeks.

You had stopped asking Bucky about his past long ago, and come to the conclusion that he was a deserter who had been scarred (mentally and physically) by the war. You didn't mind. War had never been to your liking, and you absolutely loved Bucky's company. He was remarkably sweet, bringing you things from the city marketplace on occasion, and listened to your embarrassing stories, like the one where you accidentally turned your cloak into a turtle. He was quiet, too, so much that the animals let him walk alongside them. When he did speak, he was very intelligent, explaining the recent news to you easily. And he didn't mean to be, but he had a way of being frustratingly handsome and cute at the same time. One moment you were trying not to stare at how well built he was, the next you had to look away as he gave you a shy smile.

You hadn't told him how you felt about him because he was your only friend, and well, you weren't exactly great at keeping those. So like the princesses in the stories, alone you sat in your lonely home, waiting for your prince to come. Except you actually had stuff to do, and said prince was really more of a Platonic Life Partner at the moment. Still, you couldn't help but imagine the way he would hold you, kiss you...

'ARR-OO!'

You jumped at the sound of the howl, and groaned. Tonight was a full moon. You weren't afraid of very many things, being friends with dragons and all, but you were afraid of the werewolves that prowled around every month. You'd been told that those things were almost as fast as vampires, and as vicious as feral dogs. There was wolfsbane hung above your front door, and protection wards placed on your property, but the sound of the creature still sent a chill racing down your spine.

It was no big deal. You were going to finish eating your plum cobbler (Bucky's favorite), wrap yourself up in your fluffiest robe, and hide under the sheets of your bed, which was exactly what you did. But then you heard a keening, whining noise right outside, as if a creature had been hurt. You couldn't just let it die at your doorstep, even if there was a big scary werewolf somewhere in the forest.

Mustering up your courage, you got out of bed and went to the door, fingers trembling as you pulled the damned thing open.

"SHIT-!" A giant lupine creature, larger than a Dire Wolf laid on its side, a few yards from where you stood. It was whimpering, and one of its feet was terribly mangled and bloody, caught in a bear trap. The chain was still attached, which meant that the beast had dragged itself away from wherever on three good legs. You had to help it.

Slowly, you approached it, still a little scared of the thing. Its bright blue eyes locked onto you, and it growled weakly. It tried to scoot away and howled from the pain of the effort, which made your heart ache for the poor thing.

"Shh, shh...it's okay...I'm here to help, I promise..." you said gently, finally reaching the wolf. You casted a few spells to calm it and ease its pain. Once it let its guard down, you opened the trap and carefully took it off of the damaged paw, then poofed the horrible contraption out of existence. Next, you looked your patient in the eye. "I need to feel if anything's broken. I'm not trying to hurt you." As gently as you could, you touched the wound. 

The wolf immediately hissed, and its front paws scratched your legs with their claws. You bit your lip to keep from crying out, then continued with your inspection. A few scratches later, you found that the bone was indeed broken. "Lucky you. You're staying here overnight," you muttered. You casted some spells to clear away the blood and mend the skin, then summoned one of your potions to you, along with some raw meat. The wolf panted excitedly. Once you poured the bone-mending potion on the meat, you dropped the latter where the wolf could get it. It snapped the whole thing up in a few bites, and you shivered. Better it than you.

"Those potions won't fully work until morning, so get some rest." As soon as you stood, it tried to get up and howled again. You sighed, and casted a sleeping spell on the stubborn dog, then took your stuff inside and went to bed. Hopefully Bucky wouldn't be visiting tomorrow.


	2. Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love Bucky.

The next morning, you did your regular routine, going about your business as usual until you remembered there was a giant wolf outside your house.

"SHIT-!" What if the poor thing was still lying there, hungry? You put some of the pork leftovers you'd had for breakfast onto a plate with some medicinal herbs for strength, and hurried outside.

You did not expect to see a very naked Bucky lying there on the ground, asleep. Before you could do anything like cover your eyes or scream, you noticed something. His right hand looked broken, and his left arm was made completely out of silver. And his body was perfect all-around, but you'd figured that out a while ago. Then you realized that you were ogling the wolf you'd taken care of last night. Bucky was a werewolf.

"Nngh..." He woke with a groan, beautiful blue-green eyes visible even through his long brown hair. Those eyes looked at you in shock, and he quickly tried to scoot away and get to his feet, the way the wolf had last night. But now he was mumbling apologies. "<Y/N>, I'm sorry, I'm indecent, I-I shouldn't even be here-"

"No, Bucky, it's okay-"

"No, it's not. I'm a monster, I-I...hurt you." He stood there, looking at the pink scars you'd forgotten to treat, before he looked down at the ground, ashamed. "Bye, <Y/N>. " Bucky turned and ran off, back to his home. And for some reason, you started to cry.

Twenty minutes later, you were in the air, flying on your magic broom and looking for your friend. Yeah, there were things he'd kept from you. That didn't mean you cared about him any less. Besides, he was still your patient, and his hand was still broken. So you needed to find him.

Ten minutes after that, you were panicking because all the caves you checked had been empty (or in a few cases, home to dragons). What if Bucky had gone to the next country over, wanting to avoid you.

Another ten minutes later, you remembered your compass, which was enchanted to always lead toward whatever you wanted to find. This time, it led you to a forest glade, where Bucky continued to pout adorably. You dismounted your broom and rushed to him, practically diving at his feet to hug him. He looked at you curiously.

"<Y/N?>"

"You can't just run off like that-"

"I can't see you anymore." Suddenly, you felt cold. He gently moved you away from him, and stood, picking up a large grey bag that you strongly suspected held everything he owned.

"Why not?"

"I hurt you. I'll hurt you again."

"Bucky, I'm a _witch_!" you practically screamed, "I can blow you up with my mind! Now sit down and tell me what's going on with you!" 

He sat down, yards away from you. He explained how he'd served in the Great War seventy years ago, with his best friend Steve. How things had been okay until he fell off the mountain, trying to stop the caravan belonging to H.Y.D.R.A., the terrorist occult group. How they captured him and experimented on him, using dark runes and poisons that hurt so badly he wanted to die. How they took his arm and tried to regrow it with Dark spells, and partially succeeded by bonding him to a demon, Shata, that had the power to shapeshift. How they forced his transformations and sent him to kill. How, seventy years later, he was sent to kill Steve and ended up remembering his real self.

"Why didn't you stay with Steve?" you asked. Bucky smiled sadly.

"He's a Paladin now." A Paladin was a knight that used only Light magic, and killed demons and other Dark creatures on sight. It went unsaid, but Paladins were forbidden from consorting with one of their sworn enemies.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We talked a few times before I left."

"So...why haven't you gone to get your demon exorcised?"

"I'm not possessed, I'm bonded to him. Our souls are one now."

"Oh." He got up, and you did, too. "Bucky, don't go."

"I'm not worth the risk."

"You are to me." You crossed the space between you both, and impulsively kissed him. Surprisingly enough to you, he kissed back, wrapping his silver arm around you. He ended up going home with you later, and staying longer than just the night. Because nobody deserved to live in the forest alone, especially not Bucky.


End file.
